Love Is So RUDE!
by Pandemonium Pandeuz
Summary: Este es un shortfic de dos capítulos realizados como parte del reto: San Valentin vs. San Violentin. Para dudas que puedan llegar a tener, hay un increíble, grandioso y sensual grupo llamado: "Amo leer Fics (Fem&Slash... y otros xD)", donde se encuentran los encargados de dicho reto. Sin mas que decir. Lean, si así lo desean. PD: Participando en el VS. por el amor y la venganza.
1. Día

**San Valentin – Dia.**

Alguna vez se han despertado un día y despertado solo por decir, porque en realidad no durmieron nada, y aun así se levantan de la cama, temprano, miran por una ventana y es como si el día te dijera "Disfrútame" y tu como "Oie zi", pero eso no es todo, sigues mirando por la ventana, los pajaritos cantan, los mapaches comparten alegremente la basura de afuera de tu casa, las hormigas siguen haciendo lo suyo y rara, pero pacíficamente, tu no les haces nada, a pesar de que, no te costaría nada el pisar unas cuantas para que su fila india se fuera a la mierda, digo, son hormigas y ya no está de moda traer la lupa y quemarlas, claro que si eres hipster y bueno como sea, sigamos, el sol brilla pero no molesta demasiado con su calidez, y todo parece formar parte del maravilloso, dulce, ingenuo, algo drogado y feliz mundo de Cat, no que Cat se drogue, por supuesto, de hecho, no lo necesita, pero en fin, el punto es que en días así, mientras haces tú ritual raro y matutino, seguramente, tu mantienes una idea en tu cabeza, "Este será un gran día" o algo tan molesto como eso, y te da por ser positivamente optimista, bien hasta ahí, que se yo, bueno ahora que ya tienen la idea en su cabeza, es que yo digo: "Odio los putos días así", probablemente si lo twitteara durante el desayuno sería algo como: "#MueranPajaros #Mapaches #Hormigas #YSobreTodoTu #AsquerosaHumanidad #PutoSolDejaDeBrillarTanto #OdioTodoYATodos #MenosElCafe".

Ok, no solo crearía unos largos hashstags, sino que lo haría con estilo y todo en menos de 140 caracteres, por otro lado, este día en especial, se prestaba para ser terriblemente odiado por mi persona, ya que, no solo tendría que ser más social de lo normal, no, sino, que además, debería ver a varios idiotas y a algunas ineptas, expresarse públicamente su, creo que voy a vomitar de solo pensarlo, amor. ¡Joder! Que detestable era a veces la vida…

Y sí, hoy era San Valentín, como detesto este maldito día, ni siquiera lo celebraba cuando estaba en pareja y digo estaba, porque había vuelto a mi vida de soltera, Beck y yo habíamos terminado hacia algunos meses, terminamos relativamente bien, salvo que el decidió seducir a Vega y pues ella, obviamente defendió nuestra amistad, si lo dije, "amistad", aun me burlaba de ella, le hacía bromas y era algo cruel, incluso seguía llamándola por su apellido, pero nuestra "amistad" es así, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, y eso es suficiente, además como fue EPICAMENTE botado por Vega, se quedó solo, tan solo, que se rumoro por un tiempo que mantenía una relación prohibida con Robbie, ¿Adivinen quién era el pasivo?, Si, ese era mi chico, luego de eso, Beck, algo desesperado por todo esto, termino saliendo con Trina, y Dios! Esos dos eran tal para cual, él es un adulador metrosexual sumiso y ella una irritante mandona sin talento, linda pareja, a decir verdad no sé qué era peor, pero ya que, no me gustaba eso de su relación con Robbie, mira que ir a terminar con alguien solo para darte cuenta que juegas para el otro equipo, eso definitivamente no está bien, aunque pensándolo retrospectivamente, Beck pasaba bastante tiempo peinándose y cambiándose, lo sé porque solía pasar a buscarme para ir a la escuela, ah, y es medio princeso, pero, ya que, olvídenlo, volviendo a este día, es muy soso y acaramelado, y como si eso fuera poco, no es todo, hoy también se celebra el cumpleaños de mi pelirroja y dulce mejor amiga, Cat Valentine, en serio, no entiendo como le gusta tanto este día, bien, es su cumpleaños y es una Valentine, dhu, pero realmente ¿ameritaba tanto?.

Y sus fiestas son tan, rosas y cursis, y desde hace algunos años había creado una nueva "Tradición", ella, como cumpleañera y anfitriona, se disfrazaba de Cupido. Sip, esa es Cat, la tierna e inocente chica, que, cuando no veía My Little Pony, jugaba Candy Crush o pintaba libros infantiles de animales, le daba por disfrazarse con una toga que le cubría solo lo necesario, con alas, una piara que hacia de aureola en la cabeza y un estúpido y pequeño arco, y jugaba a formar parejas, toda una artista, no hace falta decir que varios "individuos" se le acercaban y no precisamente con inocentes intenciones, entonces yo como buena amiga que soy, y como siempre acumulaba todo mi odio para este día tan especial, les pateaba sus asquerosos traseros, Cat a veces es demasiado ilusa y no se da cuenta, pero bueno, por otro lado, la Vega menor se ponía muy cursi, recordándonos que en algunos países, no solo es San Valentín, sino también Día del Amor y la Amistad, y que igual teníamos que darnos regalos siendo amigos y bla, bla, bla, una ñoña, como ella sola. Pero en fin, la vida sigue, aunque, todo este día sea tan odioso.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuche la bocina del auto de Cat frente a mi casa, tome mi café de la mesa de la cocina, mi bolso del sofá de la sala y me dispuse a irme, abrí y atravesé la puerta y cuando me di vuelta, luego de haber cerrado con llave esta, pude ver a Cat saludándome desde el auto, ella siempre tan radiante y animada, igual que el día de hoy, odio tanto esto. Le devolví el saludo, asintiendo levemente, llegue hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrí y por lógica, me subí al auto.

**-Buenos Días Jade, ¿no crees que hoy es un lindo día?-** apenas cerré la puerta, Cat comenzó a hablar del estúpido día, genial **–Yo sí, pienso que este día está muy lindo como para ir a nadar, organizar un picnic, salir de excursión o ta- -…¡Auch! ¡Jadey! ¡Eso me dolió!, ¿Con que me lanzaste?-** Pregunto luego de fruncir un poco el ceño, torcer el labio y frotarse la mejilla, donde el objeto que le lance, había impactado. Cuando se percató de lo que era, inmediatamente su rostro se ilumino nuevamente y me miro sonriendo, vi que iba a empezar a hablar de nuevo.

**–Feliz Cumpleaños Cat-** Dije tranquilamente, mientras bebía mi café, interrumpiéndola, mirando al frente y acomodándome en el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

**-¡Yay!-** Dijo Cat, aplaudiendo levemente y mirando el obsequio envuelto en un papel rosa con un moño negro sobre su regazo, tomo este entre sus manos y lo abrió, este era, una pequeña cajita con una pulsera, la pulsera era de plata fina y tenía un dije de un gatito en color rojo, Cat parecía encantada, claro que yo sabía que iba a gustarle, sonreí triunfante, bueno, Vega me ayudo a elegirlo, pero eso no importa, Cat jamás lo sabrá.  
**-Es muy lindo Jadey, gracias-** Hablo Cat sonriendo mientras se prendía el brazalete, yo solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa mientras la veía, luego Cat me miro, como pidiéndome algo con los ojos, no entendí, hasta que miro hacia sus brazos extendidos y luego a mí, _**-Oh Mierda-**_ dije en mi interior, rodé los ojos y asentí de mala gana, entonces ella me abrazo, yo solo le di tres palmaditas en su espalda y me quede ahí, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez, bien, diez segundos y Cat no me soltaba.  
**-Cat-** Dije suavemente, ella ni siquiera se movió, me ignoro, conté hasta diez, de nuevo, nada, me enfade.** –¡YA BASTA!-** adiós amabilidad, Cat me soltó del susto y casi me hace tirar mi café, se disculpó y suspire, mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento y ella, encendía el motor, para finalmente, ir a la estúpida escuela, Cat siguió hablando del día y yo la ignore, ni siquiera prendí la radio, ya sabía de sobra, lo cursis que eran las emisoras durante este patético día. Así que resumiendo, Yo, iba a la escuela, mientras Cat hablaba sobre lo hermoso que estaba el día, y era San Valentín... Si el día termina sin que yo haya golpeado a alguien, será un milagro y yo no creo en los milagros.

**-Y por eso creo que Fluttershy es la mejor Pony Pegaso, aunque no me agrada que sea amiga de Discord, ese dragón, no es como Spike… Oh mira llegamos-** Dijo Cat estacionando y bajando del auto.

**-Genial-** Dije sarcásticamente, bajando del vehículo con mi bolso y mi café, cerré la puerta y fuimos al café asfalto, estaba sentado nuestro grupo en el lugar de siempre, todos, menos Vega menor, ya que la mayor estaba de empalagosa con Beck, una palabra, asco. André y Robbie discutían sobre una canción o algo así y Rex exclamaba comentarios crueles a Robbie acerca de que sería otro San Valentín, en el que estaría solo y que debía acostumbrarse o algo así, la verdad, no me importa. Cat saludo, los demás contestaron y yo solo asentí y bebí mi café, como no tenía ganas de ver el espectáculo de Brina, si les había puesto un nombre de pareja, no puedo gastar mi tiempo nombrándolos a ambos, me fui directo a mi casillero, no sin antes pasar entre medio de dos tortolos enamorados, que estaban en la entada, iban a decir algo, pero se congelaron al verme, estaban tan distraídos el uno con el otro, intercambiando saliva, que no notaron que era yo, ¡ugh¡ ojala se les cayeran los labios, seguí mi recorrido hasta mi casillero, cuando pensaba que iba a morir de diabetes, vi a Vega en la distancia, no estaba sola, raramente, ella no se veía cursi, parecía algo incomoda, mientras hablaba, el chico tenia cara de idiota y casi babeaba, mientras guardaba algunos libros y esperaba el timbre para ir a clases, los examine, el llevaba una remera mangas cortas de color verde musgo con una gastada bandera en el medio y unas letras en la manga derecha, tenis negros y unos pantalones deportivos también negros, era alto y un poco robusto, parecía del club de futbol, Vega llevaba una blusa sin mangas, color turquesa con letras naranjas, un jean grisáceo, algo gastado con algunos agujeros y unas converses azules, le quedaba bien, en especial el jean, le hacía resaltar el cu-, eh, cuerpo, si eso… Ok, esto del manoseo feroz, por todo alrededor, me está afectando, sonó el timbre y yo solo guarde los libros e iba a irme a mi clase, cuando la voz de Vega me llamo, me gire, venia sola, menos mal, otras hormonas actuando en vivo y vomitaría.

**-Hola Jade-** me saludo Vega, sonriente, mientras se colocaba a mi lado para caminar a la conocida clase de Sikowitz, -Dime ¿a Cat le gusto el regalo?- pregunto calmadamente, no teníamos apuro, estamos hablando de un calvo, amante de los cocos, él nunca llega temprano.

**-Vaya Vega, tan temprano y ¿ya andas de curiosa?-** Dije, mientras tiraba mi café en el basurero, _**-Tal vez deba comprar otro-**_ pensé viendo como Vega fruncía un poco el ceño y me miraba insistente. **–Sí, Vega, le encanto-** rodee los ojos y ella sonrió.

**-A propósito de eso iras a su fiesta en la noche ¿verdad?-** me pregunto Vega y se la veía interesada, más de lo normal, debo agregar.

**-Oye Vega-** Fui interrumpida por una mano que jalo mi brazo, antes de entrar al salón _**-¿Qué diablos? Oh mierda-**_ Pienso al ver quien me interrumpió, era Sinjin vestido con un traje formal naranja y flores, oh no, lo mire enfadada, se sorprendió y me soltó.

Me gire para entrar al salón, pude ver la despreciable sonrisa burlona, que Vega trataba de ocultar, definitivo, hoy muere alguien, si o si, cuando me dijo –**Jade, esto…- -¡No!-** Le grite interrumpiéndolo, ni siquiera me gire a mirarlo, ¿Ven lo que le hace esta sociedad y este estúpido día a los ñoños? Me importa una mierda si es San Valentín o no, Jade West, no será amable nunca, jamás. **–P-p-pero, yo, compre estas flores y pensé…-** Ok, mi "no" fue lo suficiente fuerte y claro, si él lo ignoro o saco agallas de quien sabe dónde, no es mi problema, en otras palabras, él se lo busco.

Había oído suficiente, así que me gire, interrumpiendo su patética excusa, razón o lo que fuera, cerré mis ojos, un instante y volví a abrirlos, solo para mostrar todo el odio que llevo guardando desde la mañana, el, por instinto de supervivencia, retrocedió un paso, voy a disfrutar tanto esto, -**Mira, Van Cleef, seré muy clara, para que tu diminuto cerebro, pueda entender cada palabra, Yo, jamás, nunca, en esta vida o en las miles que puedo tener al morir y renacer, saldría, congeniaría o haría cualquier otra cosa relacionada con socializar o relacionarse contigo.-** Uff, que bien se siente sacar eso. Termine, me desahogue y me gire para poder entrar al fin, a la maldita clase, que todavía no había iniciado, antes de hacerlo pude ver las lágrimas del tipo correr por sus mejillas, Vega me vio con reproche, antes de desviar la mirada, hacia el nerd, no me importa, le dije que no y el insistió, pero además de ello, en los ojos de Vega, pude ver un poco de ¿Miedo? Vaya, así que realmente fui terrorífica con Van Cleef, me preocupe un poco y repito, solo un poco por Vega, cuando ella ponía esa mirada, yo simplemente me excedía y lo sabía, no es me disculpara, es solo que en ella, que está acostumbrada últimamente a mi carácter es raro, alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente, involuntariamente sonreí, que puedo decir, me gusta ser respetada, pero amo ser temida.

Sikowitz llego, la clase comenzó, y el calvo pregunto por qué Sinjin salió corriendo y llorando de la clase antes de que el llegara, todos me señalaron con la vista, Sikowitz me vio y dijo **–El San Valentín saca lo peor de ti no, ¿Jade?-**  
**-Algo así-** respondí vagamente.  
**-Ah bueno, tampoco es que importe mucho, en fin, hoy trataremos eso, nuestro lado oscuro en días que se debería ser amoroso y considerado.**

Al finalizar la clase nos dirigíamos a la mesa de siempre, entonces Vega se me acerco y dijo –**Vaya Jadey no conocía ese lado rompecorazones tuyo-** A veces ella busca que la deteste, y ¿Saben que es lo peor? Yo a veces, le doy con el gusto.

**-Vega, Vega, Vega, créeme hay muchos lados de mí que no conoces.-** La cara de Vega estilo Okay fue épica, solo que luego hizo una expresión rara, dudo y sonrió, fue raro.

**-Eso me recuerda que, debo ir al baño, adelántense-** Dijo y obvio que iba a adelantarme que esperaba, que la aplaudiera o algo así, Cat se ofreció a acompañarla, Cat siempre tan linda, pero, lo aún más raro que antes, fue que Vega la rechazo, dijo que de paso haría algo más, y que era privado, bien, ella tiene algo que hacer y se hace la misteriosa, tome a Cat y le dije que se apresurara, llegamos hasta el Café Asfalto, y para mí fue frustrante, había un jodido bebe en pañales, con un arco en mi café, mierda, Cat solo compro sus típicos Cupcakes y los demás, no lo sé, no les preste atención, solo espere a Cat y fui a sentarme.

Bien, este día definitivamente, no iba a mejorar, el almuerzo solo incremento más, mi instinto asesino, fácilmente, hubo más de treinta idiotas que se acercaron a Cat, excusándose con lo de la fiesta, cuando en verdad solo querían coquetearle, hasta ahí, está bien, en serio, pero vamos, que insistan y no la dejen comer, no en mi presencia, sin embargo cuando iba a empezar con mi deleite de patear traseros, llega Vega, apartándolos "amablemente", y los bobos solo se van, ¿Desde cuándo Vega es ruda y dominante? Haciendo eso a un lado, de salida, fui a guardar unos libros en mi locker y había una carta, si, era un admirador secreto, este día, parece definitivamente escrito por un/a hipster que no tiene mucha imaginación ¿O inspiración?, como si me importara, yo de verdad, solo quería cortar la jodida carta en pequeños pedazos con mis tijeras favoritas, pero, ¡NO!, tenía que llegar Vega la Líder de los ñoños y cursis y empezar con el discurso, que no debía despreciar sentimientos, que estaba soltera y no perdía nada y bla, bla, bla. Juro que su determinación es irritante, a veces. No corte la carta, y Vega insistió en conocer al famoso "Admirador", acepte, de muy mala gana, pero también jure, que si ella era una cómplice del nerd de Sinjin, las cosas se iban a poner feas, muy feas. Y así fue mi día de San Valentín, pero aún no termina, todavía queda la noche, no les voy a mentir, la carta fue raramente, aceptable, sin embargo, fue un detalles tan cursi y tengo tantas ganas de matar acumuladas, que si es una broma o es Sinjin, voy a prender fuego la fiesta y largarme a Las Vegas.


	2. Noche

**San Valentin – Noche.**

Luego de mi asqueroso día, tenía que prepararme para la noche, así es, mi sufrimiento aun no acababa, ya estaba lista para irme, mi atuendo era simple, pero a quien engaño, era sexy y oscuro, como yo, una remera azul oscuro, algo corta, unos jeans negros y apretados, mis botas negras preferidas y mi infaltable chaqueta de cuero negra. Salí por la puerta y subí en mi auto, me pare en casa de Vega, ya que como la inepta de su hermana salía, con Beck, este paso a buscarla y como la inútil, no quería que Beck las llevara a ambas, Vega me pidió que la pasara a buscar, yo hubiera dicho que no, pero, la muy hija de… digo la chica que no es buena, me amenazo con lo del admirador, y tuve que ceder, eso y que bueno, éramos algo así como cercanas, bien, teníamos una ligera "amistad", pero eso es todo, toque bocina, conté hasta diez y Vega salía de su casa, lo que podría no ser tan detestable de ella era eso, su puntualidad, le dije una hora y ella estaba lista, -Satisfactorio- pensé.

Me saludo, se subió al auto, y arranque el mismo, ella prendió la radio y yo la apague.  
**-Oye, estaba escuchando eso-** Dijo Vega, mirando molesta.  
**-Lo Note-** Le conteste vagamente, con mi mirada al frente, conducir con responsabilidad y eso, ella estaba aún más molesta y se atrevió a encenderla, de nuevo, yo la apague, de nuevo.  
**-Oh vamos Jade, un poco de música nunca está de más-** Dijo Vega un poco exasperada.  
**-Mira Vega, no quiero recordarte el día que es, aun, y que todas las emisoras ponen música cursi y además, conociendo lo cursi que eres, vas poner alguna de esas emisoras y yo tendré que escucharlas, contigo, en mi auto-** Dije fuerte y claro, remarcando "contigo" y "mi auto", escuche un casi inaudible, _**-¿Qué tiene de malo ser cursi?-**_ luego lanzo un bufido y se acomodó en su asiento, la casa de Cat estaba algo lejos, así que, aun nos quedaban unos largos kilómetros de silencio, o eso creía yo. Vega había encontrado otra forma de fastidiarme, tarareaba algunas canciones, mientras miraba por la ventana, todas referidas al, apestoso, día, casi no podía concentrarme en mirar al frente y conducir, no cantaba mal, pero aun así, era molesto.  
**-Vega-** Dije suavemente llamando su atención, ella se giró hacia mí.  
**-¿Si?-** Me contesto con interrogación.  
**-Cállate-** Le dije en el mismo tono de antes, ella solo me apuñalo con la mirada, e irguiéndose en su asiento dijo:  
**-¿Y si no quiero?-** Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien esta rebelde hoy.  
**-¿Y si no quiero?-** Repetí su pregunta imitando su acento, sé que no es así, pero, ¿Qué más da?  
**-Que yo no hablo así-** Dijo frunciendo el ceño, muy enfadada.  
**-A nadie le importa solo deja de hacer ruido, trato de concentrarme-** Le dijo ya cansada de su voz.  
**-Pero Jade es solo música, ¡Por Dios!-** Dijo cansada de discutir. **-¿Y te llamas a ti misma un artista?-** Ok, bien jugado Vega, pero no te será tan fácil.  
**-Me da igual, es mi auto y no harás tus ñoñerías en él, ¡Así que solo agradéceme por llevarte y cállate!-** Bien, me había enojado y le había gritado, solo un poco, y no era realmente su culpa, pero vamos, es la susceptible Vega, de hecho pensé que hasta lloraría, pero increíblemente, solo se calló, continuo mirando por la ventana y muy por lo bajo dijo un "Gracias", me sentí mal, me quedaría corto, me sentí ligeramente como la mierda, más mierda, entre las mierdas, eso se parecía más, pensé por un momento y no me disculparía, realmente, no creo que pudiera hacerlo, así que solo suspire y dije rendida. -**Bien Vega, prende la estúpida radio.-**  
**-Pero tu dijiste-** Dijo cuándo se volteo hacia mí con duda.  
**-Se lo que dije, ahora no hagas que me arrepienta y pon algo aceptable-** Su sonrisa volvió y me sentí mejor por raro que pareciera, pero Vega seguía siendo Vega, puso All Of Me de John Legend, una letra muy cursi y romántica, aunque no estaba tan mal, luego de esa y un par más, sin decir una palabra, llegamos a la casa de Cat.

Como era de esperarse de la pequeña, adorable y tranquila Valentine, su casa estaba invadida por docenas de adolescentes, que bailaban, tomaban, charlaban, fumaban, se manoseaban, se coqueteaban, se besuqueaban y etc.  
Bien, Fiesta Adolescente típica, estaba por dirigirme hacia donde estaban las bebidas, cuando Vega, tomo mi muñeca –¿A dónde vas?- Ah, casi olvido a Vega, aunque pensándolo bien, ni que se fuera a perder.  
**-A beber algo.-** Le dije vagamente.  
**-¿No veremos a Cat primero?-**  
**-Vega, si quieres ir a ver a Cat, solo hazlo, yo tengo sed y dudo que suceda algo, por cinco minutos que vaya a tomar una cerveza, luego las alcanzo.-** Dije, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la cocina de la casa, pero Vega no me soltó, la mire interrogante.  
**-Solo lo dices porque no quieres que sepa quién es tu admirador. ¿No, Jade?-** A pesar de que me encantaría alagar la astucia estilo Sherlock de Vega, ni siquiera había recordado ese, estúpido, detalle.  
**-Vega, no seas boba, solo quiero beber algo.-** Vega aun me miraba con desconfianza.  
**-Bien, entonces creo que yo también beberé algo.-** Dijo Vega soltando mi muñeca y adelantándose rumbo a la cocina, bien, eso fue raro.  
**-Como sea.-** Murmure siguiéndola y caminando entre la multitud de personas y parejas babosas.  
Al llegar hasta la cocina, ambas tomamos una botella de cerveza pequeña, y tomamos unos tragos, mientras observábamos el espectáculo alrededor, algunas chicas ya bailaban ebrias sobre las mesas y otros vomitaban entre los arbustos del jardín, todo un show, hasta que apareció Cat, con su disfraz de Cupido, sin embargo esta, había abandonado su arco y flecha, y en cambio, llevaba un gran tazón, aparentemente repleto de Chocolates, varias personas, se le acercaban a pedirle algunos, entre estas, algunos idiotas, lo utilizaban como excusa para coquetearle, sin importar nada, Cat solo sonreía y entregaba chocolates, hasta que pareció notarnos entre la multitud, entonces, apuro el paso, **-¡Holi Chicas!-** Grito debido a la estruendosa música. Vega le devolvió el "Hola", yo solo asentí, cuando se acercó por completo, nos miró emocionada, -**¡Qué bien, que ya llegaron! Pensé que se me acabarían los chocolates encantados, antes de que pudieran probar alguno.-**

Vega y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a Cat -**¿Chocolates encantados?-** Preguntamos ambas.  
**-Sí, son estos, ¿Ven?-** Dijo Cat, moviendo un poco el tazón, Vega y yo, volvimos a mirarnos, aun no entendíamos.  
**-Cat, ¿Por qué les dices encantados?-** Pregunto insegura Vega.  
**-Bueno es que están hechos para traer suerte y eso deja encantadas a las personas. Yo les puse el nombre.-** Sonrió al terminar de explicar, bien, esos chocolates tienen droga, seguro.  
Vega, pareció llegar a la misma conclusión e intento quitarle el tazón a Cat, la pelirroja, escondió el tazón detrás de ella, adivinando la intención de Vega e hizo un puchero. **–No puedes comértelos todos, Tori.-** Dijo Cat, aun con el tazón escondido.  
**-Cat dame, el tazón, no voy a comerlos, solo quiero que tu no los tengas.-** Trato de explicarse Vega. Sin embargo, la expresión de Cat solo empeoro.  
**-Que cruel eres, yo también quiero estar encantada y tener suerte.-** Dijo triste y molesta Cat.  
**-No me refería a eso…-** La latina no sabia como explicarse para que, la tierna pelirroja, le entendiera, esto parecía tener para rato.  
Así que en medio de su "disputa", estire mi mano y tome uno de los "Chocolates encantados", Cat y Vega, me observaban, Cat parecía estar feliz de que lo probara, pero Vega parecía sumamente, preocupada. Yo por mi parte, introduje el dulce en mi boca y lo saboree, era raro, tenía buen sabor, pero nada de alguna droga o sustancia extraña, mastique y cuando lo trague, mire a Vega **–Esta Delicioso.-** Le digo a lo que ella suspira aliviada, Cat sonreía de oreja a oreja. Entonces mientras Cat nos daba más "Chocolates Encantados", nos contaba porque estaban, encantados. Resulta que, según Cat, si alguien comía este chocolate, la persona tendría mucha suerte y podría cumplir su objetivo, este día de San Valentín, es decir, objetivos "Románticos" y eso. Pero si regalaba este chocolate a una persona querida o ambos comían una mitad del chocolate, estos estaban destinados a enamorarse, ósea que, los chocolates no tenían droga, pero la locura de Cat era natural.

Habiéndonos dicho esto, Cat se fue a seguir repartiendo "Encantos Chocolatosos" a los invitados, yo di un trago más a mi botella y Vega, estaba raramente, callada, la observe y esta tenía sus ojos, fijamente, puestos sobre el chocolate en sus manos, parecía dudosa, entonces, me miro y se comió el chocolate de una sentada. **–Vaya Vega, tranquila, no me digas que crees en esa historia de Cat-** Dije burlonamente, observando como tomaba un trago de su botella, para pasar mejor el chocolate.  
**-Mmm… solo digamos, que hoy necesito suerte.-** Pobre y crédula Vega, me reí ligeramente, como sea, tampoco es que fuera mi problema.  
**-¿Y quien será la pobre victima? ¿El baboso y sudoroso con el que hablabas hoy?-** Pregunte desinteresadamente, aunque no lo creo, digo ella no necesita suerte para salir con ese chico, de hecho, aunque no quiera admitirlo, Vega podría tener al chico que quisiese.  
**-Claro que no. El solo me hablo hoy, es por otra persona, una que está mucho más alto, más inalcanzable, creo.-** Dijo con confianza, sin embargo su rostro mostraba la clara duda e incertidumbre. Vaya para que Vega este así, debe ser un tipo muy guapo, al menos, de todas maneras, que ella dude así de sí misma, era demasiado extraño, casi no parecía ella.  
**-¿Así que apuntas alto y te sientes sin suerte Vega?-** Dije mirando mi botella y tomando otro trago, parecía que iba a hablar, así que bebí, un poco más y continúe **–No es una buena combinación, Vega, ten confianza, al menos. Digo, si, tu personalidad, es irritante a veces, pero físicamente no estás tan mal, seguro le atraes.-** Era obvio que no mire a Vega, por vergüenza, pero sentía sus orbes chocolate sobre mí, estuvo un corto tiempo así, hasta que sonrió.  
**-Gracias Jade-** Estaba confundida, eso no era un cumplido.  
**-¿Y porque? ¿Por remarcarte algo obvio?-** Pregunte burlándome mientras la miraba, y ella rió ligeramente.  
**-No, exactamente, es que, puede que lo haya malinterpretado, pero viniendo de ti, creo que es tu forma de decir que soy linda y pues bueno, gracias-** Sonrió, yo cerré mis ojos, sonreí y negué con la cabeza.  
**-Definitivamente lo malinterpretaste.-** Reí, esperaba que se enfadara pero solo se me quedo observando, mientras sonreía, tranquila, pero en sus ojos, parecía estarse debatiendo internamente.  
**-Oye-** Me dijo suavemente.  
**-¿Qué?-** Contesto tranquila.  
**-Jade, a ti… ¿Te gusta alguien?-** Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero no lo demostré, solo suspire, relajada.  
**-No lo creo, nadie aquí está a mi altura, ¿Sabes?-** Conteste arrogante, ella solo asintió y fijo su vista en la botella que yacía en sus manos inquietas.  
**-Puede que tengas razón.-** Dijo para mirar hacia un punto indefinido de la casa, sonreí satisfecha, y ella continuo **–O puede que no…-** Su comentario, me dio curiosidad, pero ella siguió hablando, **-Por otro lado, ya casi es hora de que conozcas a tu admirador ¿No crees?-** Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras, con todo lo del chocolate, lo había olvidado, por completo.  
**-Tal vez.-** Me limite a contestar, honestamente, había perdido el pequeño interés que poseía.  
**-Bien, te deseo suerte y eso.-** Y se comió otro chocolate, vaya que estaba nerviosa, me pregunto si de verdad, el tipo en cuestión, era para tanto. **–Voy al baño.-** Se levantó y fue al sanitario.  
**-No necesito la suerte, pero al parecer tu si, ten cuidado Vega.-** Le dije, mientras veía como se marchaba, más bien, veía su trasero, pero da igual, ella no tenía por qué saberlo, sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

Me dirigí al lugar de la carta, del dichoso admirador y a lo lejos no vi a nadie, bueno, mi vista tampoco, era muy exacta en ese momento, desde que me encamine hasta el jardín, trasero, había bebido como 5 botellas, sin contar la que llevaba actualmente en mi mano derecha, estaba bien, pero mis sentidos, estaban algo torpes, caminando hasta el lugar exacto, tropecé con un bate y una bola de béisbol y tire mi botella, tuve suerte de no haberme caído, me reí ante mi torpeza y al alzar mi vista, parado frente a mí, estaba, Sinjin… ¿Sinjin?¿En serio? ¡Diablos! Iba a matar a Vega luego de esto, deje de reírme solo para mirar con odio al nerd que estaba delante mío, este no parecía muy seguro, pero al notar la botella medio vacía, en el suelo, se acercó un poco más, iba a golpearlo, cuando llevo su mano a mi cabello y me quito uno de estos.  
Eso dolió, el muy asqueroso, se alejó un paso de mí con uno de mis cabellos en su mano. **–Jade, no quisiste ser mía, así que mi última esperanza es confiar en la ciencia, y esperar que un día pueda clonarte, así que tomaré esto.-** Movió el cabello en sus manos, suficiente, el idiota, iba a ser nerd muerto.  
Recordé el bate, así que me agache a recogerlo y el nerd comenzó a correr, me apresure, tome el bate, lance la bola al aire e hice contacto, sin embargo el grito de Sinjin, se escuchó muy femenino, al enfocar mejor la vista, vi que no le había dado a Sinjin como pensé, sino a Vega y está por el impacto, callo de espalda al césped, me acerque pensando que pude haberla lastimo seriamente.  
**-Oye, Vega, escucha, no fue a propósito, lo juro.-** Dije cuando ya estaba de rodillas a su lado, la ayude a incorporarse **-¿Estas bien?-** Le pregunte, una vez que pudo sentarse, asintió ligeramente, tomándose de la nariz, al parecer, solo había sido un golpe, nada grave, saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, y se lo di, ella lo presionaba contra su nariz, sé que esto pudo haber sido peligroso y todo pero, fue gracioso, e inevitable que me riera, ella solo me miraba cautelosa, pensé que estaba por regañarme. –**Mira, lo siento, pero eso fue muy gracioso, además ¿Quién te manda a espiar por aquí?-** Dije parando de reír y poniéndome un poco seria. **–Además, te advertí que algo malo pasaría, si mi admirador era Sinjin.-**

Vega, estaba enojada. **–¡Eres una idiota, Jade!-** Se quejó. **–Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito pero fue peligroso, ¡Pude haber muerto!-** Y aquí estaba la habitual Vega, tan exagerada, al menos, ya estaba bien. **–Y además, no puedo creer que creyeras que Sinjin era tu admirador.-** Dijo parándose para irse, quitándose el pañuelo, lanzándomelo y dándome la espalda.  
Me apresure en pararme, también, ¿Como que no era?, Si él era el único que estaba aquí.  
**–Vega, obviamente no viste la bola que te golpeo en la nariz, pero no me digas que estas ciega, Sinjin salió corriendo antes de que tu cara se estrellara con la bola.-**  
Vega se giró enfurecida, hacia mí. **–¡NO ME LLAMES VEGA!-** Grito, acercándose. **–Claro que vi a Sinjin correr de aquí, pero sé que él no es, tu estúpido, admirador.-** Dijo llena de ira, se paró frente a mí, yo, solo estaba, como en trance, nunca la había visto tan molesta. **–Claro que sé que él no es tu admirador, lo sé, porque… ese, estúpido… soy yo.-** Juro que iba a decir algo, pero Vega, no, Tori estaba besándome con tanta ¿Pasión? Y ¿Descaro? Joder, ¿Quién es esta chica que besa de maravilla y que hizo con la Santa Tori Vega? Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo, sin embargo, no quería separarme y no podía, "Tori", me tenía tomada de la nuca con una mano, y con la otra me sostenía fuertemente de mi remera, estaba siendo ruda, y me gustaba, aunque ya no podía respirar, lo mismo parecía suceder con ella, así que nos separamos, eso fue increíble, pero ya volviendo a la realidad, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Bien, primero vine a esta fiesta con Vega, luego bebimos, nos encontramos con Cat, pensamos que estaba drogada y… Eso es, el chocolate si tenía droga, y ahora estoy alucinando, si, tiene sentido.

Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones, que no me percaté de que Vega, no, mierda, "Tori", me estaba hablando hasta que poso su mano en mi rostro. **–Jade, ¿estás bien?-** Pregunto preocupada.  
**-Yo, sí, claro.-** Dije nerviosamente, _**-¡Mierda, contrólate West!-** _Me ordene a mí misma.  
**-Oye, mira, lo siento, creo que simplemente explote y no quería que lo supieras, bueno, no así.-** Bien, esto es oficialmente, real… Le gusto a Vega… A Tori, y ella me beso, gran beso, por cierto. Sin embargo ella querría una respuesta, y yo, todavía estaba alborotada por el beso, bien, estoy jodida.  
Realmente estaba pensando a una gran velocidad, y Tori, solo me observaba dudosa, sin saber que decir, justo como yo.  
**-Jade-** Dijo suavemente, yo solo suspire.  
**-Dime-** Conteste, poniéndole toda mi atención, de que servía ponerse a pensar a estas alturas.

**-Solo… Perdóname ¿Si? Esto fue una idea estúpida.-** Tori me pedía perdón y se echaba atrás, **-¿Podemos olvidar que esto paso y seguir como si nada?-** Es cierto que nunca había visto a Tori de esa manera antes, pero, ¿De verdad quería que se echara atrás y que tal vez fuéramos amigas?

Seguía pensando en ello, solo un momento. **–No.-** Dije seca y fuertemente.  
**-¿Qué?-** Tori estaba confundida y dolida, se notaba desde lejos, entonces, la mire seria, por un largo tiempo, o al menos, así se sintió para mí.  
**-Ya me escuchaste. Hacer eso, sería estúpido.-** Tori me miro más confundida aun. **–Que lenta eres Vega.-** Me burle y sus ojos mostraron una tristeza indescriptible. **–Mira, definitivamente hay muchas cosas que no se.-** Me fui acercando lentamente, ella inconscientemente retrocedía. **–Pero ahora mismo esas cosas, no me interesan, por otro lado, me resultan más interesantes, las cosas que ahora se.-** Tori choco su espalda contra la fría pared, que marcaba los límites de la casa de los Valentine, ya no tenía adonde escapar, tome su barbilla y estaba muy cerca de sus labios. **–Por ejemplo, sé que odio este día, sé que tú eres mi admirador secreto, sé que te gusto, sé que me gusta cómo te quedan los Jeans ajustados, pero sobre todas las cosas, sé que tienes labios sabor a chocolate y que a mí me encanta ese "encantador" chocolate.-** Y eso fue todo, simple… ¿A quién engaño? Sus labios son demasiado suaves y el sabor tan adictivo del chocolate es solo la cereza del pastel, sé que tal vez esa historia del chocolate no sea cierta, pero también sé que odie este día desde que empezó y que al principio, también odiaba a esta chica, sin embargo ahora, no la odio tanto, tampoco la amo, pero es un comienzo, un comienzo que comenzó en sus labios y que espero no termine pronto y quien sabe, quizá, deje de odiar San Valentín, que no es tan malo ver tantos adornos de rojo pasión y dejar que esa pasión, salga, solo, a veces, solo si tienes alguien con quien compartirla, unos labios para besar y en mi caso, un buen trasero para apretar.

FIN.

-Y listo! Al fin termine algo, soy tan asquerosamente feliz xD  
En fin, escribí esto medio, muy, súper raro para el reto y espero que los que lean lo disfruten, o se rían, o me manden cartas documento, o me hagan bullying, que se yo, todo a través de rewiews, ya sabes, de todo se aprende ah.

Eso es todo, así que, ojala hayan tenido un lindo San Valentín y si no, bueno, quedan otros 364 días del año y eso :v

Cuídense! Sayonara!


End file.
